Ever After High: Baby
by storyteller316
Summary: Sequel to Ever After High: Flower problem A few years after the last story, Raven and Apple are thrown a curveball after Spring Break. However, that's not the end of the curveballs that keep flying at them when the Evil Queen's coven starts going after Raven. What in fairytale's sake could be going on!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

A few years after the Flower Incident, Apple was in her and Raven's room sleeping, in her half of the large bed they had created by moving both their beds next to each other, before she was awoken by Raven getting sick in their bathroom.

"Not again," said Apple as she got up and ran in to hold Raven's hair out of the way.

"This is the third day you have woken up sick, you need to go see the healer," said Apple with a lot of concern for her witch.

"Mind getting me a change of clothes then, at least a good shirt?" asked Raven as she looked at her night shirt which was covered in vile.

"I'll also get you a bucket, just in case," said Apple before leaving. Half an hour later the two were in the healer's office.

"How are you feeling?" asked Apple as Raven laid on the examination table.

"I'm actually feeling better, hope Healer Tamathy can give us answers," said Raven.

"That I can," said Healer Tamathy as she walked in.

"What's wrong with Raven, mam?" asked Apple.

"It's not something series, Ms. Queen is just in the eighth week of her pregnancy," said Healer Tammatha.

[Wait a white rabbit minute!] said Maddie, interrupting this story like she did the last one.

[How can Raven be pregnant, she's happily engaged to Apple!] said Maddie.

[I know, and everything will be explained soon enough, Maddie] said the author. Maddie reluctantly left it at that, allowing the story to continue.

"How can I be pregnant, I've never been with a guy," said a stunned Raven.

"This is a magical pregnancy, no man required, just two sources of magic," said Healer Tammatha as she left the two to talk.

"So, if this took two sources of magic, then where did the second come from?" asked Apple.

"One guess," said Raven who was enraged.

"Come on, your mother is back in the mirror, I doubt she could have done this, and why would she?" asked Apple.

"Lets go ask her," said Raven as she got off the table and started to leave.


	2. Chapter 2: The cause

After leaving the Healer's Office, Raven and Apple quickly went to the room where the Evil Queen's mirror sat.

"Well, well, what did I do to get both of you here?" asked the Evil Queen as she appeared in the mirror.

"I just found out that I'm magically pregnant, got anything you want to tell me?" asked Raven as she stood with her arms crossed.

"What, you think I cursed you with a baby while I'm imprisoned, what would I even gain from doing so?" asked the Evil Queen.

"You were strong enough to escape last year and you would gain the possibility of Apple leaving me from being so upset," said Raven.

"But now the mirror has eleven more layers of magical security," said the Evil Queen as multiple magic circles appeared on the surface of the glass the second she touched it.

"Then how could this have happened?" asked Apple.

"You two share a bed over Spring Break?" asked the Evil Queen who was now the one standing with her arms crossed.

"Maybe, but what does that have to do with this?" asked Apple as she blushed.

"I think I know," said Raven as she held a hand over her face at the realization of what her mother was getting at.

"Spring Break was from March 14 to the 21," said the Evil Queen.

"Which means eight nights, plus we moved our beds together once we were back at school," said Raven.

"Will one of you please tell me what this has to do with Raven's pregnancy?" asked Apple.

"A witch's magic can pull out dormant magic from their lover if they are in close range for a long period of time," said the Evil Queen.

"Like sleeping next to each other for eight nights in a row," said Raven.

"But I don't have magic," said Apple as she threw a hand up into the air. Suddenly, it was engulfed by a red magical aura.

"Your magic wasn't reacting since you yourself weren't aware of it," said the Evil Queen with a smug smile.

"I'm still confused about what this has to do with the pregnancy," said Apple who couldn't take her eyes off the red aura around her hands.

"Both of our magics caused the pregnancy," said Raven.

"You two have probably been thinking of adopting a child after your wedding in July, and your magics caused the pregnancy from those thoughts," said the Evil Queen.

"I did not know that magic could do that," said a stunned Apple.


	3. Chapter 3: Grandparents

The next morning, Apple and Raven were in the castletiera for breakfast.

"I'm glad you're feeling better this morning, but since when do you like ketchup on your eggs?" whispered Apple as the two sat alone.

"I don't, but I've been craving them thanks to our little surprise," whispered Raven, causing a smile to appear on the princess's face.

"Oh no, you two are whispering, that's never a good sign," said Briar as she, Faybelle, Cerise, and Cedar approached.

"And since when did you eat eggs with ketchup, Raven?" asked Cerise.

"Well, there's a reason behind that that we have to tell you about," said Apple. Both girls were trying not to laugh at the thought of what their reactions would be. However, the conversation was cut off there as the intercom sounded.

"Raven Queen and Apple White, report to Headmaster Grimm's office," said the voice over the intercom.

"Looks like this will have to wait till later," said Raven before taking a few more bites of her eggs and leaving with Apple.

[Okay, you're crazier than I thought,] said Maddie as she stood by the doors to the castletiera.

[Oh, just wait and see what else I have planned for them,] said the author. A few minutes later, Raven and Apple were in Headmaster Grimm's office.

"I take it that Healer Tammatha told you," said Raven as they sat before her grandfather and Queen Snow White.

"She did," said Headmaster Grimm.

"We had planned to tell you today along with our friends," said Apple who was nervous.

"No need to be so nervous, Apple, neither of us are mad," said Queen Snow White as she smiled at her daughter.

"On the contrary, she's so happy that she went out and bought a crib and clothes without even knowing the baby's gender," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Says the man who bought how many stuffed animals?" asked Queen Snow White.

"Not that I want to ruin such a funny moment," said Apple as she tried not to laugh at them.

"But has anyone figured out when the due date is for the baby?" asked Apple.

"I figured it out last night, yesterday was March 31 and I was already 8 weeks along, ten normal days equals 8 weeks with a magical pregnancy so the due date should be May 9," said Raven.

"Good math, that's exactly what Healer Tammatha told me," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Ever since I got out of Home Evilnomics I've been doing better in Crownculus," said Raven.

"Why don't you two go back to your room and get the baby stuff we bought you where you want it?" asked Queen Snow White.

"I'll tell your teachers that something came up and to excuse you for the day," said Headmaster Grimm.

"We still have to tell our friends about this," said Apple as she and Raven stood up.

"Just invite them over when classes are over, I think they'll clue in when they see the crib," said Raven as she let a small chuckle out.


	4. Chapter 4: Out

Later that day, after classes had let out, Apple and Raven were laying in their giant bed.

"They really went too far," said Raven as she looked at the crib at the foot of the bed and all of the clothes and stuffed animals that filled her half of the room.

"Hope we can return some of these clothes once we find out the gender," said Apple. A knock then came from the door.

"I'll get it," said Apple as she got up.

"Hey girls," said Apple as she opened the door to find Briar, Faybelle, Cerise, and Cedar.

"Hey, you and Raven weren't in class all day, is everything alright?" asked Briar.

"Yeah, my mother and Headmaster Grimm just got some stuff and the two of us had to move some things around," said Apple as she let them in.

"Why do you two need all of this?" asked Faybelle as she noticed the baby stuff.

"Are you going ahead and adopting before the wedding?" asked Cedar.

"I think Cerise has figured it out," said Raven as she noticed the shocked look on the half wolf girl's face.

"I… I couldn't hear it over the noise in the Castleteria, but now I can make out a smaller heartbeat coming from Raven's stomach," said Cerise with wide eyes.

"No… way," said Briar as they all realized what this meant. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Dark Forest.

[Wait a minute!] said Maddie.

[What are you trying to do to them now, Mr. Author?] asked Kitty.

[You'll soon find out,] said the author.

"Have you felt the sudden increase of magic at Ever After High?" asked a woman out of three surrounding a fire. All of them were covered by black cloaks.

"It's still faint, but it is interesting," said another.

"What I find interesting is what's happening to the dark energy that _she_ used to give off, it's started to weaken since that new magic appeared," said the third.

"Luck might have finally shined on us, sisters," said the first. The three then started to laugh wickedly.

[I knew you were up to something not so wonderific, Mr. Author,] said Maddie as she and Kitty ran away with worried expressions.


	5. Chapter 5: Magic and trouble

The next morning, Apple and Raven were in the Castleteria eating breakfast when Cupid and Blondie walked up.

"So, we heard a rumor that you two have a little surprise growing," said Cupid.

"We do, and you don't have to beat around the bush, everyone will know when the bump grows," said Raven as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Mind coming onto my Mirror Cast so we can talk about it, I think it will help by going ahead and getting the news out," said Blondie.

"Sounds good," said Raven. Suddenly, Apple sneezed as her magic kicked in, burning the food on her plate.

"Okay, I really need to start training you to control your new magic," said Raven as she used her magic to put the fire out. Later that evening, Apple and Raven were outside training.

"Alright, you're doing good controlling ten percent of your magic," said Raven as Apple stood with both hands engulfed in her magic.

"It's only because of this ring limiting me to ten percent," said Apple as she looked at a silver ring with an amethyst in it that was on the index finger of her left hand.

"Hey, that ring helped me big time growing up, and it might limit you to only ten percent but it still takes a lot to control that much when you're a newbie," said Raven as she walked up.

"I still like this one more though," said Apple as she pointed out the gold diamond ring on her ring finger of the same hand.

"Mine too," said Raven before kissing her princess.

"Whoa," said Apple as they pulled out of the kiss to find a magenta colored light coming from Raven's stomach.

"Was not expecting that," said Raven.

"What does that light mean, Raven, is the baby alright?" asked Apple who was nervous that something was wrong.

"It's alright, Apple, witch babies do that, it's the same as kicking, and it means that the baby is healthy," said Raven as she hugged the princess while kissing her forehead. Up in the tower, Headmaster Grimm was talking with his daughter.

"What do you mean they're coming after Raven and Apple's child?!" asked Headmaster Grimm.

"It's just as I said, my coven is coming for it," said the Evil Queen.

"I have had enough of your tricks," said Headmaster Grimm as he went to leave.

"I'm not trying to trick you, father!" said the Evil Queen as she banged a fist onto the glass. This caused the Grimm to stop in his tracks.

"Did… did you just call me father?" asked a stunned Headmaster Grimm as he turned around.

"A child of a magical pregnancy is supposed to feed on the mother's magic, but Raven's child is feeding off the darkness from my heart, turning it into its own power," said the Evil Queen.

"That means the child is… if they get their hands on it then all of Ever After could be in trouble," said Headmaster Grimm.

"You have to call Raven's father, he's the only one that can help to protect them," said the Evil Queen.

"I will call him, but only because it deals with my granddaughter, her future wife, and her unborn child, not because you asked me to," said Headmaster Grimm before leaving.

"Just make sure Raven is safe," said the Evil Queen as she started to cry.

[Wait, what about the baby, and how is it stealing the darkness of the Evil Queen's heart?!] asked Maddie.

[You'll just have to keep reading to find out, dear Hatter,] said the author.


	6. Chapter 6: An attack

Later that week, on April 7, Apple and Raven were out buying the witch some new clothes.

"I can't believe I'm already this big," said Raven as she stood before a full length mirror. She was wearing a purple T-shirt that covered her very large stomach and a pair of black maternity pants.

"It does look like you have an Apple Ball under your shirt," said Apple as she tried not to laugh.

"If we have a second child I hope you're the one carrying it," said Raven.

"And I would gladly carry it," said Apple before kissing her witch. A few minutes later, the two were walking down the road when they suddenly stopped.

"Why are you following us?" asked Raven as she looked down a side alley.

"I figured you would since me out, but how did that little princess beside you?" asked one of the hooded women as she came out of hiding.

"Answer her question," said Apple.

"My name is Ursula, and I'm here for you, Raven Queen," said the woman as she removed her hood to reveal that she had light purple skin and black hair with a white streak down the middle.

"You're one of the members of my mother's covan," said a worried Raven.

"And you'll be coming with me one way or another!" said Ursula as a dark purple magic shot out of her hand.

"No you don't!" said Apple as she shot two blasts of her red magic. The first blocked Ursula's attack, allowing the second to knock her back.

"That explains how she sinced me, she's been training her magic that she got thanks to your's," said Ursula as she stood up while glaring at Raven.

"We have to go," said Raven as she grabbed Apple's hand.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Ursula as she shot another blast of magic at them. Before either could react, a knight came out of nowhere and shielded them.

"Lancelot?!" asked a surprised Raven as she recognized the knight that stood before them.

"Nice to see you again, Raven," said Lancelot. A limbo then pulled up beside them.

"Get in, quickly!" said another knight as he opened the back door.

"Good to see you, Galahad," said Raven as they climbed inside. More knights appeared as they did in order to keep Ursula at bay.

"Even the knights of the Round Table won't be able to stop us when we have that child!" said Ursula as she vanished.

"Raven, how do you know the knights of the Round Table?" asked Apple as the limbo sped away towards the school.

"There is still something I have not been able to tell you, but I guess I will have to now," said Raven who was nervous about how her princess would take this.


	7. Chapter 7: More surprises

After arriving at the school, Apple and Raven were escorted to Headmaster Grimm's office.

"King Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Apple as she curtsied to the said king who was standing next to the Grimm.

"You don't call, don't visit, and only write a few times a year, and now you show up to save me from one of my mother's sisters?" asked Raven as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Come on, Raven, you know it's not that simple to get letters to you, and visiting would have only put you in danger sooner," said King Arthur.

"You still owe me several years worth of birthday presents, dad," said Raven as she walked up to hug him with a smile.

"Wait, what?!" asked Apple as she looked at the witch with wide eyes.

"You two can talk about that later, right now we have something else to talk about," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Yeah, let's start with why mother's coven is after me all of a sudden," said Raven as she and Apple sat down.

"They're not after you but your child," said Arthur.

"Why would they be after our baby?" asked Apple.

"Because it will be the next reincarnation of Merlin," said Headmaster Grimm.

"I thought something felt off every time the baby released magic," said Raven as she leaned back in her chair.

"What do you mean?" asked Apple.

"Most usually a baby created by magic absorbs the mother's magic during the pregnancy inorder to grow and gain magic for itself, but mine has been untouched," said Raven as her hand ignited in her purple magic.

"Then where is it getting all that magic from?" asked Apple as she noticed the magenta light coming through Raven's shirt.

"Every reincarnation of Merlin has all the energy of the previous Merlin, so, instead of feeding on the magic of it's mother the baby feeds on the closest source of negative energy," said Arthur.

"It's been stealing the darkness from my mother's heart, hasn't it?" asked Raven, surprising Apple.

"It has," said Headmaster Grimm.

"I still don't understand why the members of the Evil Queen's coven would come after our baby, even if it's the next Merlin," said Apple.

"They could corrupt the baby as it grows, causing negative emotions to spread across Ever After instead of their decline," said Raven, shocking Apple.

"That's why we're here, we won't let anything happen," said Arthur.

"Thanks, dad," said Raven.


	8. Chapter 8: The gender

Twenty days after she and Raven had been saved, Apple was in the Grimmnaisium practicing her magic.

[Hang on, you skipped twenty days after dropping that bombshell on us?!] asked Maddie.

[I have my reasons for doing so, Maddie,] said the author.

[But why did Raven never tell us about her father, why is her child Merlin's reincarnation, and how is he purifying the Evil Queen?] asked Maddie.

[Will you calm down my dear Hatter, I'm sure the author knows what he's doing,] said Kitty as she grabbed the sides of Maddie's face and pulled her into a kiss.

"I think you mastered this curse, Apple," said Briar as she stood with a box filled with frogs.

"Don't worry, I'll have Madam Baba Yaga turn all of you back into rabbits soon," said Apple as she looked at the frogs.

"What did I tell you about using curses without knowing how to undo them?" asked Raven as she walked in with Galahad behind her.

"Not to use them without you there, but I want to be ready in case something happens," said Apple.

"I know, but at least work on the incantation to undo them in case it backfires on a friend," said Raven.

"You got it," said Apple before the two kissed.

"So, what did Healer Tammatha say?" asked Briar.

"We're officially having a baby girl," said Raven with a big smile.

"That's great," said Apple as the three girls shared a hug, which made Galahad smile from seeing how happy Raven was.

"Got any names picked out yet?" asked Briar.

"We were thinking Magenta White-Queen since that's the color of her magic," said Apple. Raven's stomach then started to flash with the baby's magic.

"Looks like she likes it, but are you not going to change your last name to Pendragon?" asked Briar.

"As much as I would like it, I have gotten used to being called Raven Queen, plus I have hope that maybe my mother would end up better thanks to Magenta," said Raven as she placed a hand on her stomach while smiling.

"And I'm sorry that I never told you about my father," said Raven.

"We understand," said Apple. Meanwhile, the three witches were standing on a mountain side that overlooked the school.

"Never expected he would be here," said Ursula as they noticed all of the camelot knights around the school.

"It does not matter, my brother will not stop us," said one of the other two as she gave a wicked grin.


	9. Chapter 9: War breaks out

"The baby is due any day now," said Apple as Raven sat in their bed while she marked off May 6 from the callender.

"Which means we should be expecting an attack at any point," said Raven.

"Maybe they gave up," said Apple. As if on cue, an explosion rang out through the air.

"Spoke too soon," said Apple as she looked out the window and noticed Ursula and another witch attacking the main entrance.

"The Wicked Witch is part of your mother's covent?!" asked Apple as she noticed the green skinned witch create golems from the ground.

"There used to be a hundred members but they all left once my mother was caught, but their leader is the worst of them all," said Raven.

"Morgan Le Fey," said Apple.

"My half aunt who has been out to destroy Camelot for years," said Raven. A knock then came from the door which caused Apple to activate her magic.

"Apple, Raven, it's me, Galahad and Healer Tammatha are here too," said King Arthur.

"Come in, quickly," said Apple as she answered the door after checking with her magic.

"Ursula and Elphaba are attacking the front gate," said Arthur.

"We need to get Ms. Queen out of here now," said Healer Tammatha.

"Oh no, I think my water just broke," said a terrified Raven.

"We can't move her now," said Apple who was equally terrified. Meanwhile, Morgan was still on the mountain side watching everything as she sat on the cliffside.

"That's it, everything is going as I had planned," said Morgan as she felt the baby's magic increase.


	10. Chapter 10: Pushed

"Every time one of them goes down it gets back up," said Daring as all of the students fought the golems.

"We have to defeat The Wicked Witch if we want this to stop," said Dexter.

"Behind you!" said Cupid as she shot an arrow into a golem's head as she flew above the battle.

"Thanks for the save, sweetheart," said Dexter as the golem hit the ground.

"I can't believe how many enchanted weapons they have," said Ursula.

"We're just a distraction, so it does not matter how many of them there are," said The Wicked Witch. Suddenly, vines grew out of the ground under them, lifting the two into the air.

"How about you tell me about what you were just saying?" asked Briar while walking up with her hands engulfed in a light pink magical aura.

"Another princess with magic?!" asked Ursula as the two struggled against the vines.

"Guess you did not do enough research on the students," said Briar as she smiled at Faybelle who was flying toward her.

"Just what is going on with this generation, first the daughters of The Evil Queen and Snow White start dating, and now the daughters of Sleeping Beauty and the Dark Fairy?!" asked Ursula as she and The Wicked Witch were engulfed in their respective magics.

"Looks like the two of them are going full force now," said Morgan as she noticed the lights.

"Guess I should get ready too," said Morgan as she stood up.

"What did they do?" asked Faybelle who had picked Briar up and was flying with her in her arms.

"Hahaha, now you'll feel our real power!" said Ursula's voice as a tentacle shot out of the smoke and hit the ground with enough force that it broke the ground.

"What happened to them?" asked Briar as she noticed a giant octopus and green lizard where the two witches had been.

"They took beast forms, it's something a witch can do when their magic grows beyond their normal body's limits," said a terrified Baba Yaga.


	11. Chapter 11: Morgan's attack

As the battle was heating up outside, Raven had given birth to Magenta.

"Looks like we gave her the right name," said Raven as she held little Magenta whose hair was the same color as her name. She was wrapped up in one of Raven's purple towels.

"How long till we can move her?" asked King Arthur as Healer Tammatha healed Raven.

"It's easier to heal damage done by a sword than that done by childbirth, it'll take half an hour till she's fully healed," said Healer Tammatha.

"We don't have that kind of time," said Galahad. A light then shot from the mountain side, exploding through the wall that was beside Arthur and Galahad.

"You should have been more careful, dear brother," said Morgan as she flew through the hole created by the explosion.

"Mor… Morgan," said Arthur who was stuck under some rubble.

"Now then, hand over the baby dear Raven," said Morgan as she held her hand out.

"You're not getting your hands on her!" said Apple as she jumped in front of Raven who was holding Magenta tightly to her chest.

"You don't even know the first thing about magic, do you?" asked Morgan as several fireballs appeared around her.

"How is she doing that?" asked Apple as she noticed no magic around Morgan's hands or in her eyes.

"This is what true magic is like," said Morgan as the fireballs shot forth. However, in that instant a bright white light shot from the top of the tower and stopped them.

"It's been a while, Grimhild," said Morgan as the Evil Queen appeared before her.

"Keep your dirty magic off my family, Morgan," said the Evil Queen as she glared at her fellow witch.

"I can't believe that all the darkness from your heart was purified, such a waist," said Morgan.

"I still have plenty of anger towards you," said the Evil Queen.


	12. Chapter 12: Down fall

"Healer Tammatha, heal my daughter as much as possible while I hold her back," said the Evil Queen.

"Don't take me lightly, Queen!" said Morgan as she shot dozens of fireballs at them. However, the Evil Queen was able to block them with pure white fireballs.

"The name's Grimhild!" said the Evil Queen.

"I've never seen magic that pure," said a stunned Raven.

"How is Magenta?" asked Apple. When the two looked down at their little one they were surprised to see her smiling up at them.

"She's a brave one," said Raven as she smiled back. Meanwhile, the fight outside was still going on.

"I wish I knew what was going on up there," said Cerise as she looked at the hole that led to Raven and Apple's room.

"Cerise!" said Cedar as she pushed the half wolf girl out of the way of one of Ursula's tentacles.

"I know you're worried about them, but you have to pay attention to what's in front of you," said Cedar who had turned human ever since she started dating Cerise.

"You're right," said Cerise.

"To us you're all nothing more than fleas!" said Ursula as her tentacles continued to hit everything around them.

"You should be ashamed then," said Kitty as she appeared right before Ursula's face.

"Because this flea just took your eyesight," said Kitty as she clawed both of Ursula's eyes out.

"You'll pay for that!" said The Wicked Witch as she charged at them.

"Why don't you have a cup of tea and chill?" asked Maddie as she stood before The Wicked Witch's path. As the witch continued to charge, Maddie jumped out of the way while throwing a tea kettle into her mouth.

"What… what did you do?!" asked The Wicked Witch as her body started to slow down.

"Absolute Zero Tea, make sure to drink only small amounts," said Maddie as the witch froze solid. Back up in Raven and Maddie's room, things had taken a bad turn.

"You were much stronger when you were filled with hate for everyone," said Morgan as she stood over the Evil Queen.


	13. Chapter 13: Victory

"Mother!" said Raven who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Don't worry, you'll see her in the afterlife soon enough," said Morgan with a wicked grin.

"I'm not dead yet," said Grimhild as she tried to stand up.

"You soon will be," said Morgan as more fireballs appeared around her, lighting the room with their flames.

"NO!" said Apple as she shot her magic into Morgan's back.

"Are you trying to curse me?" asked Morgan as she turned her attention to Apple anger burning in her eyes as she did so.

"Why is it not working?" asked Apple.

"My magic is far greater than yours, it can protect me from any curse you try, that is what true magic can do," said Morgan as she turned her spell around to fire at Apple.

"What about this then?" asked Raven before excalebur flew into Morgan's back with a wave of her hand.

"You… lit...tle," said Morgan before she collapsed.

"I can't believe you did that," said Apple as she looked at Raven with wide eyes.

"Magic wasn't going to work, I had to do something to protect the ones I love," said Raven as her right hand stopped glowing.

"Good point," said Apple as she turned to hug her.

"Arthur, are you alright?" asked Grimhild who had run over to dig him out of the rubble, finding no exterior wounds as she did so.

"Is it really you, Grimhild?" asked Arthur as he stood up. Luckily the wall had only pinned him and caused no other damage

"It is," said Grimhild as she started to cry while smiling.

"Oh, Grimhild," said Arthur as he hugged her while also kissing her, to which Grimhild returned.


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome back

After the fight had ended and she was healed enough to move, Raven went outside with Apple and the others.

"I really want to know how you all managed that," said Raven as she noticed Ursula was caught by tieing her tentacles around the frozen Wicked Witch.

"Tell you some other time, right now we still have a lot to do since a few people were hurt in the battle and even a few are trapped inside," said Cerise as she looked at everyone who was helping out. Queen Snow White's limbo then pulled up.

"Apple, Raven!" said Queen Snow White as she got out and ran to them.

"I'm so glad to see that you two are safe, but where is Magenta?" asked Queen Snow White as she realized the baby was not with them.

"She's with my parents," said Raven as she looked over at Grimhild and Arthur who were sitting together while playing with the little one.

"Grimhild?" asked a stunned Queen Snow White.

"Snow, it's been too long," said Grimhild as she walked up and handed Magenta over to Apple before hugging Queen Snow White.

"I knew that Magenta was purifying the darkness in you, but I never expected this," said a stunned Queen Snow Whtie.

"I tell you, I haven't felt this great in a long time," said Grimhild as she stepped out of the hug.

"Well, I feel better except for this outfit," said Grimhild before she was engulfed by a bright light.

"Much better," said Grimhild as she appeared from the light wearing a white T-shirt, gold leather jacket, and jeans that had the knees shredded.

"I never could stand high collars," said Grimhild.

"Guess that runs in the Queen family, Raven was always complaining about them," said Apple with a slight giggle.

"The hexing things hurt my neck after awhile," said Raven as she rubbed the right side of her neck.

"Hey Raven, Apple, everyone is waiting to meet Magenta!" said Cupid as she and the others stood around the area.

"You're already so popular," said Apple as she looked down at the smiling baby.

"I'm happy Raven ended up with your daughter, Snow," said Grimhild as they watched the girls walk over to their friends.

"I feel the same, and welcome back, Grimhild," said Queen Snow White before they hugged again.


	15. Epilogue

Seven years after her birth, Magenta was in the castle library of Apple and Raven's castle, which used to be Queen Snow White's castle, reading a book.

"Figured I'd find you here," said Apple as she walked in.

"Why don't you go outside and have fun with everyone?" asked Apple as she looked out the window at some of her friends who had brought their kids over to play.

"My destiny is being the next Merlin, I have to learn as much as I can," said Magenta without looking away from the book.

"I used to think destiny was everything too, but it's not," said Apple.

"What do you mean, you followed your destiny and became Snow White," said Magenta as she looked at her finally.

"You know that's not true, I made my own destiny with Raven and became Queen Apple White, no poison apples or dwarfs involved," said Apple.

"And I mean that destiny is what you make of it, look at Scarlet's mother, Cerise, she is the daughter of the Big Badwolf and Red Riding Hood, they were supposed to be storybook enemies," said Apple.

"Just like you and mother Raven were supposed to be," said Magenta.

"Exactly, and Cedar was not supposed to turn human by a kiss, but she did," said Apple.

"All I'm saying, Magenta, is that your destiny might make you the next Merlin, but that does not mean you have to sacrifice the time you have with your family and friends, you're still just a kid," said Apple as she took the book from her daughter.

"And there are things you can't learn from a book," said Apple.

"You're right, thanks mother Apple," said Magenta as she gave her a quick hug before running out of the room.

"Nicely said," said Raven who had been listening in.

"Hopefully our next one won't be such a book lover," said Apple as she placed a hand on her own stomach.

"I still don't feel good about going to Camelot in a few days while you're pregnant," said Raven.

"You can teleport with you magic, if anything comes up I'll call you and you can poof back here, besides, your father could use a break from being the temporary ruler from your time staying here," said Apple before kissing her.

The End?


End file.
